


Schrödinger’s snake

by gotham_ships_and_fics



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ships_and_fics/pseuds/gotham_ships_and_fics
Summary: After being sprayed with fear toxin Ed has a horrible vision of killing Oswald. Oswald hears Edward admit something. Oswald isn’t sure wether or not to tell Ed what he heard, he’s scared to face rejection but hopefull what he heard was true.





	Schrödinger’s snake

**Author's Note:**

> A Schrödinger cat situation where Oswald is faced with two outcomes. Regection or happiness.

Edward froze as Scarecrow walked closer towards him. He stared at the center of the cold metal cylinder pointed at him. Scarecrow laughed maniacally as he pressed the button and the mustard coloured vapour encapsulated Ed. Ed wheezed, coughed and sputtered as the gas filled his lungs, slowly distorting his vision.

Quickly, penguin hobbled into the room, horrified to find his friend in shambles, kneeling on the floor and choking. He then noticed Scarecrow. The laughing suddenly came to a stop as he watched Penguin pull out a knife.

  
Edward shook violently as he tried to stop himself advancing closer to oswald. He cried and begged as he pulled out his gun and pointed the pearlescent barrel towards penguins crown. He winced in pain as he pulled the trigger. Crying out in anguish as he watched his friends body go limp and the lights in Oswalds eyes extinguish.

Oswald calmed slightly as he realised Edward was not being poised but instead being affected by Fear Toxin. However, his anger still persisted. He remembered the anxiety and fear that took over him when he got sprayed, it pained him to recall the event. It pained him even more to see Ed suffering from the toxins to.

“OSWALD!” Tears streamed down his face as he screamed.   
“Oswald, please…. Don’t leave me…”   
Ed keeled over, screaming and crying. The gun still in his hand.   
  
Oswald paused and stared at Ed in shock. Why was Ed shouting for him. Why was he crying!

“Oswald! I...I…I…” He choked, struggling to speak.

“What is it Ed?” Oswald questioned, wondering what the hell was Edward envisioning.

Ed couldn’t hear Oswald ,the only thing he could hear were the cacophony of his loud sobs as he stared at Oswalds dead body.   
“I… I didn’t mean to… I didn’t want to…”

Oswald was now growing increasingly worried about what Ed was visioning.   
“Ed, what didn’t you mean to do,” Oswald tried to get closer. He wanted to comfort his friend. However, with each step that he got closer, Ed was falling deeper into his hallucination and becoming more agitated. Kicking, hitting, screaming and crying, like a toddler, preventing Os from comforting him.

“Oswald, I never got to tell you,” Ed spluttered.

Oswald try to ignore Ed’s shouts as he turned back onto Scarecrow . Noticing the small blade held no real threat, he replaced it in his pocket and pulled out his hand gun. Without hesitation Scarecrow pulled the trigger and sprayed Oswald. Os’ grip on his gun loosened as he fell to the floor in a coughing fit. Shouting as he watched The Scarecrow flea.

“Oswald I… I… I love you,”

Oswald heard those last four words before slipping into fear.   
In Front of him stood Ed. Ed was not alone, Isabella stood next to him. Ed’s hand wrapped around her waist as they kissed. Oswald stared down the duel barrels of the guns Ed and Isabella were pointing at him. He begged for his life as he scrambled back, up against a wall. Isabella laughed and whispered something into Edwards ear so he began cackling as well.   
“Oh Oswald, so weak and worthless! No wonder nobody cares for you!”   
“But…But I thought you cared about me!”   
Ed’s cackle grew louder.   
“Do you really believe that! I was just using you so I could get what I want! Once your task had been completed I was going to dispose of you! You’re not important! You, Oswald, are very much expendable.”

Lee Rushed into the room. Horrified to find Oswald and Edward laying on the floor screaming and crying. Ed was starting to settle as the effects of the gas started to wear off but Oswald was still screaming. His Nightmare only getting worse. Le wasn’t sure what to do, running over to Ed to calm him. Edward relaxed as he realised what he had envisioned wasn’t real. The fear flooded back, hitting him all at once as he saw Oswald screaming and crying in the corner. He ran over to Oswald, the shouts becoming clearer as he got closer.  
“Don’t hurt me Ed!”   
Ed looked at Oswald with concern and confusion. “Oswald I’m not gonna hurt you!”  
“I know you love Isabella, I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”   
The reality hit Ed across the face like a leather glove. Oswalds fear was that Ed was going to kill him.   
“I’m sorry Isabell…. no… I’m sorry isabellA! Please Ed don’t let her shoot me!”   
Ed cringed at the sound of her name. The name of his love torn away from him again. In truth Ed had gotten over her. He knew he only loved her because she let him hold onto the hope it would give him a second chance . He hadn’t fallen in love with Isabella. He was still clinging onto Kristen. Isabella had been part of an augmented reality, one he wish were real but knew was not.   
“Ed, I still… I still…” Oswald had stopped screaming but was now crying uncontrollably and rocking back and forth.

The rocking slowed and the tears stop streaming down his face as the gas made its last round through his system before dissipating. Oswald pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around him. He looked up to see Ed standing over him. He relaxed slightly as he felt Ed’s hand rubbing soothing circles on his back.

The both sat on the loveseat in front of the fire. Wrapped in blankets and drinking tea Lee had made them specially. They sat next to each other, their arms touching slightly. Neither of them showed any acknowledgement that the other was there. Instead, they sat in the warm, honey coloured glow of the fire and listened in silence to the crackling of the fire wood.

Lee strode in. Her hand were occupied with adjusting her pony tail. She seemed uncomfortable and clueless as she spoke to them.   
“Listen, I’m not sure what you guys visioned but whatever it was you need to get over this,” she shifted from one foot to another periodically as she explained. “Most of the things you said were very distorted through your crying and screaming, but I definitely heard both of you shout the others names,”   
Oswald and Edward glanced at each other, and then turned their attention back onto Lee.   
“You guys need to talk it out…” she paused momentarily “...you know, for closure,” it was obvious she wasn’t sure what she was talking about, but to her it atleast sounded mildly correct. She decided to leave them to talk and made her way out the room.

Oswald turned around so his was facing Ed. “ That bastard sprayed his gas at me before I could shoot him, im deeply sorry I let him get away,”   
“Oswald it’s fine,”   
“Should we… I mean… do you want to… do you think we should…” Oswald stammered trying to think of the best way to word it.   
“ If Lee thinks it’s in our best interest to talk then we should,” Ed explained setting his tea cup on the table, all the while turning so he was facing oswald.   
“Ok,” Oswalds face turned florid as he recalled his vision as well as the last words he had heard Edward utter. “Who should go first?”  
“Well if you don’t mind, could you? Since you experienced it most recently. I’m still trying to get my head round what I envisioned,”   
“Ok then, I’ll start,” Oswald out down his cup and turned to face Edward.

“You were still mad at me for murdering Isabella and you wanted your revenge,” Oswald explained.  
Edward was shocked at Oswalds tone while Os was speaking. It hurt Ed that Oswald was unencumbered about the fact Ed was trying to kill him in his vision.   
“You and Isabella pointed a gun at my head. You insulted me, belittled me, told me I was worthless and useless. You said you were just using me and that when my task was complete you would dispose of me. I begged for my life and apologised over and over again. However, you and Isabella were to invested in kissing each other to care what I said. You and Isabella laughed as you kicked me over and pressed the cold metal gun to my head,”   
Oswalds flat tone changed. His voice now shaky as he remembered the scary event.   
“And then it started to wear off, and instead of you pointing a gun at my head you were sat next to me-“ Oswalds face turned a deeper shade of red “- rubbing my back,”   
“So your fear was that I hadn’t forgiven you and that I still wanted to kill you?”   
“Yes…”   
“And I was still with Isabella,”   
“Yes…”   
“You were scared of me…” Edward became upset and frightened.   
“Now I guess it’s your turn, what did you see?”   
“I… I saw the same thing as you. I saw you killing me.” Edward wanted to be finished with this conversation. He didn’t want to admit he was afraid of killing Oswald. He was scared that he would admit his feelings. He thought it was obvious that Oswald didn’t love him anymore.   
“I don’t believe you,” Oswald could tell he was lying.  
“Well you should… because that’s what I saw… I… I…”   
“Ed what didn’t you mean to do?”   
“What?” Ed was confused.   
“While you were having your vision I hear you shout things. You said you didn’t mean to do something. what didn’t you mean to do?”   
“Oh… you heard that…”   
“And you asked me not to leave you…”   
“Oh…”   
“Edward please don’t lie to me. What did you see?”   
“I killed you. I didn’t want to, something took over me. And I didn’t want you to die… you’re a… a good friend of mine Oswald. I didn’t want you to die… again… because of me…”   
Oswald looked at Edward with sympathy.   
“Oswald… you didn’t… I mean did you… hear anything else I said?”   
Oswald wasn’t sure whether or not to tell Ed what he had heard. Oswalds heart pistoned, he wanted Ed to say he had feelings for Os. But once again he was afraid. He was afraid of being rejected. But he would never know unless he told Ed.   
“You said… you said that you never got to tell me something…”   
Edwards face went crimson.   
“... you said that you loved me…”   
“I… I did…” he admitted his voice dropping to a whisper.   
“Did you mean it?”   
“What?”   
“Do you love me?” Oswald stared deep into Edwards emerald eyes.   
“Yes..”   
“Edward… I-“ Oswald was cut off by Edward.   
“Oswald I’m sorry. I understand I have made things strange and awkward now. I know you don’t feel the same way. If you want I can go, or…”   
“Edward! I love you to!” Oswald practically shouted.   
“You do? Really?”  
Edwards stared into Oswalds crystal blue eyes, almost getting lost in them.   
“Yes, Edward I care about you a lot!”   
Once again Oswald was cut off. But this time it was from Ed leaning forward, pressing his lips against Oswald. At first Oswald was startled, but he settled into the kiss once he knew what was happening.   
“You know I was worried you wouldn’t like me back,” Edward admitted pulling his head back slightly.   
“Well now you know I do-“ Oswald smiled. “Now be quite!” Oswald pulled him back in so they could continue kissing.

They sat in front of the fire. Ed resting his head on Oswalds shoulder as they talked. Oswald laid his head atop of Ed’s. “Tomorrow we’ll kill Scarecrow,” Oswald reassured Ed.   
“Promise?” A sly smile formed on Ed’s face.   
“Promise,” Oswald interlocked his hand with Edwards as they discussed revenge plans through the night.   


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
